Fleurs de printemps
by ManonR
Summary: Tu as toujours été une fleur magnifique, mais depuis quelques temps, j'aimerai qu'on soit dans le même bouquet toi et moi. Femslash.
1. Chapitre 1

**Note de l'auteur : **Salut à tous ! Je vous présente donc le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction qui retrace l'époque des maraudeurs durant leur septième année. Chaque chapitre sera d'un point de vue différent, je suis plus à l'aise dans ce style là. J'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review sur vos impressions.

Bien évidemment, l'univers appartient à J.K. Rowling.

Point de vue de Narcissa Black :

Je suis préfète.

Bon, ce n'est quelque chose de si étonnant mais tout de même je reste fière. Après tout la fierté est un des caractéristiques les plus flagrants des Serpentard et je viens d'une des plus longues lignées de sang-pur d'Angleterre. Et avec mes résultats excellents, mon comportement irréprochable et mon indéniable respect du règlement, j'étais la mieux placée de ma maison pour avoir ce poste. Surtout quand on connait le dédain des Serpentard pour les règles...

Je venais de recevoir le courrier de Dumbledore sur mon nouveau statut par hibou, à quelques jours de la rentrée. L'oiseau avait déposé la lettre un matin, durant le petit déjeuner où j'avais crié de joie. Avant de me faire remettre à ma place par ma colérique de sœur, Bellatrix. Quant à Andromeda, notre cadette de trois ans, elle m'avait adressé un sourire de bienfaisance. Mon père m'avait serré dans ses bras et exprimé ses félicitations par un discours sur l'importance du respect des règles, finalement plus adressé à Bellatrix qu'à moi.

Nos différences fraternelles n'étaient pas que physiques. En effet Bellatrix, ma jumelle, était ce qu'on peut appeler communément l'insupportable-garce-et-allumeuse-de-Poudlard. Détestée par les profs, adulés par les garçons, enviée par les filles. Elle déjoue les règles, provoque les élèves comme les profs, obtiens de mauvais résultats... Certes, elle a tout d'une reine de lycée mais cela ne l'aide pas pour son avenir. Mais Bellatrix est Bellatrix et elle ne changera jamais. Et bien que beaucoup de gens l'admire, elle a très peu d'amis. En fait, je suis la seule à la supporter quasiment. Être sa sœur doit aider, je la supporte depuis notre naissance.

Et Merlin ! Avec la même éducation qu'elle, je suis pourtant son opposé ! Je suis une des meilleures élèves de l'école, toujours le nez dans un bouquin, je suis sérieuse en cours, et surtout, je ne couche pas avec n'importe avec la moitié de l'école ! Parce que oui, ma sœur n'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler une sentimentale. Et dis comme ça, on pourrait penser qu'elle est le vilain petit canard et moi le beau cygne, que j'ai plein d'amis tandis qu'elle est seule et pourtant, non.

Etrangement, nous restons toujours toutes les deux, malgré nos chamailleries de jumelles, il y a une véritable amitié entre nous. C'est ma sœur, je la connais mieux que n'importe qui, et je sais que parfois elle a ce regard profond et doux, empli de tendresse. Je dois être la seule à me rendre compte que Bellatrix porte une carapace, au fond elle est tétanisée par ce qu'elle ne contrôle pas : les sentiments.

Comme chaque année, la voie 9-3/4 est bondée. De la fumée, des cris d'enfants, des bruits d'animaux, des recommandations de parents, des pleurs, des rires, des disputes. Comme chaque premier septembre depuis que Poudlard a ouvert ses portes, la vie suit son cours.

Mon père, Cygnus Black, a énormément de mal avec les adieux. Après son divorce avec ma mère, il s'est considérablement rapproché de ses trois filles et ressent douloureusement la solitude qui l'envahit dès que nous sommes à Poudlard.

Tandis qu'il prend Andromeda dans ses bras après les dernières recommandations, il jette un coup d'oeil en direction de Bellatrix qui s'éloigne déjà en direction du train après de brefs adieux. Une fois de plus elle utilise la fuite, parce que les sentiments qu'elle pourrait ressentir lui font peur.

Mon père me regarde tendrement et me prend à part.

- Cissy, ma belle. Je suis si fier de toi pour ton statut de préfète, pour ton assiduité en cours, pour...pour tout. Je compte sur toi pour prendre soin de tes sœurs.

- Hm, merci papa, mais c'est pas grand chose tu sais. C'est juste que comparé à Bella, je suis un ange ! Et je sais laquelle des deux doit être surveillée !

Et contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, ce n'est pas la plus jeune.

Il me tient longuement contre lui et quand je m'éloigne sur le quai, j'aurai juré voir quelques larmes au coin de ses yeux. Mon père est si fleur bleue, s'en est risible quand on voit le peu de fragilité que possèdent ses trois filles.

Après un dernier regard sur mon unique parent, je monte enfin dans le Poudlard Express. Et je sillonne les allées du train, démarrant déjà mon rôle de préfète en chef. Mon écusson vert et argent, brodé sur ma longue robe noire affichant bien ma maison, je m'amuse déjà à réprimander quelques élèves. Il faut bien profiter un peu de son rôle. Certes, je viens de promettre à mon père de rester sérieuse, mais les troisième années en pleine crise d'ado ont bien besoin de se faire remettre à leur place.

Finalement, les remontrances durent plus longtemps que prévues parce que j'aperçois la forêt du nord de l'Angleterre par la fenêtre pendant mon trajet dans le train.

Alors que j'hausse le ton contre une élève de quatrième année qui a mis son crapaud dans la robe de sa voisine, j'entends une voix, très douce, derrière mon dos.

- Laisse, je vais m'en occuper. Tu fais la ronde depuis deux heures, tu peux aller t'asseoir, je vais continuer.

En me retournant, je reconnais la préfète de Gryffondor. Une longue chevelure de feu, un regard émeraude et un sourire adorable. Lily Evans. L'attrapeuse de Quidditch de Gryffondor, une de mes seules concurrentes niveau résultats et la nouvelle préfète de la maison rouge et or. Et je vous ai dit que ses fossettes sont craquantes ?

Alors je lui adresse un regard doux, je sais que c'est mon atout physique. Mes yeux se plongent dans les siens et je peux voir en l'espace de quelques secondes toute la tendresse dont elle peut être capable. Et j'en frémis.

- Merci. Je vais, euh, dans..dans un compartiment.

Je suis ridicule ! En vérité, elle me fait totalement paniquée. Alors avant d'entendre les gloussements des témoins de cette horrible scène, je tourne les talons et marche rapidement vers un autre wagon. Et je pourrai jurer sentir son regard sur moi jusqu'à ce que je sois hors de vue. Je rentre brutalement dans un compartiment et m'écroule sur la banquette avant de m'apercevoir que je ne suis pas seule. On ne peut donc jamais avoir deux minutes de calme dans ce train ?

Sur le siège en face du mien, se trouve Molly Prewett, une élève de Serdaigle de mon année. Rousse, petite, avec un regard déterminé, je me souviens bien d'elle. Nous avions quelques cours en commun l'année dernière et c'est une cancre, une vraie ! Et une très bonne gardienne de Quidditch d'après Bellatrix. Elle n'est ni vulgaire, ni provocatrice comme ma sœur mais je sais que certains professeurs ne l'apprécie pas trop. Et j'ignore pourquoi.

- Salut. Excuse moi pour l'intrusion spontanée, je peux rester ? Il n'y a pas d'autre place de libre je crois.

Elle hoche la tête. Okaaaaaaay. A ce que je vois, elle n'est pas bavarde. Ou pas aimable. Le trajet va être long.. Alors je réfléchis à tous les changements qui s'opèrent dans ma vie cette année.

Mon statut de préfète fait évoluer beaucoup de choses, par exemple, mon autorité suprême (d'accord, je m'emballe un peu de côté là), où le fait que je sois enfin débarrasser des dortoirs trop nombreux, j'aurai ma propre chambre. Certes, en colocation avec un autre préfet mais ça reste génial.

Il me semble de Remus Lupin est le préfet de Poufsouffle, Serdaigle hérite de Dolores Ombrage (une petite peste insupportable), et Gryffondor... de la sublime et adorable Lily. Par Merlin, je suis niaise ! Et mes joues sont rouges, ce que Molly semble remarquer.

- Tu ne ressembles pas à une Serpentard avec ce sourire niais et cet air adorable dépourvu de cruauté. Ca en devient alarmant.

Son ton est moqueur, pas méchant et je suis presque sûre qu'elle ne me déteste pas mais ses discordes avec ma sœur ne rendent pas nos interactions amicales.

Et elle joue au Quidditch. Et une joueuse de Quidditch est toujours sur la défensive. Et tant qu'on parle d'impulsivité, voilà qui rentre dans la cabine.

- Bella. Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis que le train à démarré, où étais-tu ?

Mon ton est las, et elle pose sur moi un regard blasé.

- Je commençais bien la rentrée.. à martyriser Pettigrow.

Molly poussa un soupir bruyant. Apparemment leurs échanges n'étaient toujours pas cordiaux à en juger par les yeux suspicieux qu'elle posait sur ma sœur. Et Merlin ! Elles ne peuvent donc pas s'entendre deux minutes ? Et leur querelle recommença.

- Dis donc Bellatrix, je suis étonnée, tu as presque réussi à coiffer la tignasse qui te sert de chevelure.

- Et dis moi, Molly, tu as presque réussi à te payer des vêtements ? Ah mais suis-je bête, on a dû de te les donner par charité !

C'était mesquin de la part de Bella car elle savait que la famille de Molly n'était pas très à l'aise financièrement, surtout comparée à la nôtre. Mais mon côté mode, me hurlait d'être d'accord avec elle, ça devrait être interdit de porter ces fringues ! Je suis une Black, donc une aristocrate, donc je ne m'habille pas n'importe comment. Et j'adore la mode, à n'importe quel prix.

Fatiguée d'écouter leurs chamailleries, je me lève et pince le bras de Bella. Après un regard amer de sa part elle comprend le message et tourne les talons dignement.

Une fois dans la grande salle de Poudlard, Dumbledore commence son discours habituel de début d'année, prônant ainsi la loyauté et le respect. Quel ennui ! Alors, après avoir contemplé (le terme « bavé» serait plus exact en fait) Lily pendant une dizaine de minutes, j'observe la table des professeurs.

MacGonagall, notre jeune professeur de métamorphose, regarde avec ferveur notre directeur, je parie qu'elle est dingue de lui depuis qu'elle enseigne à Poudlard ! Dommage pour elle, tout le monde sait que Dumbledore est gay, certaines rumeurs courent même sur son éventuelle aventure de jeunesse avec Grindelwald.

Pendant ce temps, Slughorn, le roi des potions, joue distraitement avec ses couverts en argent, il a l'air de s'ennuyer profondément. Et j'aperçois enfin, ma charmante mère, Druella Rosier avec ses lèvres rouges pincées, son chignon blanc strict et sa robe vert sapin de créateur.

Mon adorable mère qui n'a pas dû me serrer dans ses bras depuis mes 13 ans au moins et qui a sans doute oublié qu'elle avait des enfants ! Et Merlin, je la déteste !

Malheureusement, je lui ressemble plus que je ne voudrai. Autant Bellatrix et Andromeda possèdent une ressemblance frappante avec notre père, autant je tiens de ma mère. Des cheveux longs, fins, d'un blond presque neigeux, un regard bleuté comme une rivière et un air aristocrate et dédaigneux.. Je suis son sosie.

Heureusement que mentalement, j'ai su me différencier.

Ma mère est notre professeur d'enchantements et bien évidemment, je déteste donc la matière, même si mes résultats sont très bons. Car je veux lui montrer que j'existe, j'aimerai qu'elle lève le nez de ses copies pour regarder sa fille, une fois dans sa vie.

Dans la fratrie, je suis celle qui vit le moins bien le divorce de nos parents et l'amour absent de notre mère. Bellatrix enterre ses sentiments bien au fond d'elle, quant à Andromeda, elle a tellement été élevé par notre père qu'elle ne s'est jamais attachée.

Je reporte mon attention sur mes camarades de Serpentard qui s'ennuient profondément eux aussi. La patience n'a jamais été un atout de notre maison, c'est réservé aux Poufsouffles !

Et pendant tout le temps de la cérémonie de répartition, j'entends Bellatrix ronchonner sur Prewett qui l'insupporte et sur le fait que je l'abandonne seule dans les dortoirs des Serpentard puisque j'aurai ma propre chambre. Ce n'est qu'après le dîner que je commence enfin à utiliser pleinement mon nouveau statut en dirigeant les premières années de Serpentard vers les cachots, nos dortoirs. Après avoir supporté les accès de colère des nouveaux (heureusement les Serpentard ne pleurent pas, ils sont très fiers pour ça), je me retrouve seule dans les couloirs en direction du bureau du directeur, Albus Dumbledore, pour connaître mes nouvelles autres fonctions et avantages de préfet.

Un bruit sourd me sort de mes pensées et je me retourne brutalement. Lily Evans est là, l'air un peu sonné, en train de redresser après sa chute dans l'escalier. Et même avec les cheveux ébouriffés et l'air surpris, elle est mignonne ! Sincèrement, je dois faire une cure pour arrêter de me sentir comme ça près d'elle ! Et si jamais on se retrouve ensemble, je suis mal. Comment ferais-je pour nos soirées copinages, où quand elle sortira de sa douche avec juste une serviette autour d'elle, où quand elle me demandera de lui prêter un soutien gorge... j'en frissonne rien que d'y penser !

- Ca va aller ?

Elle m'adresse un sourire éclatant et me donne une réponse positive en riant. Elle est si surprenante. Je n'aurai jamais rigolé après être tombée, j'aurai eu trop honte d'être ridicule. Et c'est là que je vois, une fois de plus, le constate entre nous.

Arrivée dans le bureau du directeur, je peux observer les tableaux des personnages célèbres de l'histoire, ainsi qu'un sublime phénix rouge et or sur son perchoir. Et tandis que Remus, Lily et moi attendons la dernière préfète, nous sommes largement surpris par la nouvelle arrivante.

Molly Prewett. J'étais sûre que ce serait Dolores pourtant, avec ces sourires mielleux aux professeurs et ses notes excellentes ! Mais je ne vais pas me plaindre, on a échangé le diable en robe rose contre... contre je ne sais quoi d'ailleurs !

Une voix me sort de mes pensées, c'est le professeur Dumbledore qui commence la réunion. Et aussitôt je replonge dans mon admiration pour Lily, elle joue distraitement avec une mèche de ses cheveux rouges pendant qu'elle suit intensément le discours de notre directeur.

- …vous devrez donc gérer les discordes entre groupes, comme l'éternel problème de Potter contre Malefoy. Pour ça, j'ai trouvé la solution parfaite. Molly devra s'occuper des Serpentard pendant quelques temps, et Narcissa se chargera des Gryffondor.

- Quoi ?

Quoi ?

Non, je ne peux pas m'occuper des Gryffondor. Avec cet imbécile de Potter, ce crétin de Lupin et mon idiot de cousin Sirius Black, un traître qui traîne avec eux. Bon, honnêtement je n'ai jamais eu rien contre eux mais ça implique de passer encore plus de temps près de Lily vu qu'elle est leur amie, et ça, c'est mauvais pour mes nouvelles résolutions comme...comme arrêter de la regarder comme une peinture. Enfin soyons d'accord là dessus, elle est bien plus belle qu'une simple peinture.

Dumbledore doit comprendre mon dilemme intérieur car il m'adresse un sourire bienveillant et à la délicatesse de changer de sujet subtilement.

Et par Merlin, le sujet suivant est encore pire !

- Passons donc à la répartition des chambres. Comme vous le savez, les préfets ont quelques privilèges comme une salle de bains réservée au troisième étage en supplément de celles dans vos chambres, l'accès aux cuisines et des appartements privés. Deux d'entre vous seront placés près de la tour d'astronomie, et les deux autres au niveau des cachots, pas très loin de la salle commune des Serpentard. Dans chaque appartement il y a une chambre, une salle de bains et un petit salon.

Respire Cissy, respire. J'ai encore une chance de ne pas tomber avec elle. Parce que honnêtement, on le sait tous, Narcissa Black est follement amoureuse de Lily Evans. Et n'a absolument aucune chance, sachant qu'elle vient tout juste de rompre avec son crétin de ex-petit-ami-je-me-la-pète-James-Potter. Et qu'elle n'est gay, par Merlin !

- Revenons donc aux chambres. Remus Lupin, tu seras avec Molly Prewett près de la tour d'astronomie. Et donc Lily...

Je n'écoute déjà plus. J'ai tourné la tête vers Lily qui me regarde gentiment comme si elle ne pouvait pas se douter une seconde que je suis totalement paniquée, parce que non, elle ne peut pas se douter. Alors je force un sourire, bien trop crispé pour être sincère.

L'année démarre mal !


	2. Chapter 2

_Note de l'auteur : Salut à tous, voilà mon deuxième chapitre vu par la seconde sœur Black. Certaines scènes chauffent un peu donc une review avec vos impressions ne seraient pas de refus. _

_Bonne lecture et merci de me suivre !_

_Et bien sûr, je ne possède rien, tout est à J.K.R. _

Point de vue de Bellatrix Black :

L'année démarre mal.

Je vous l'accorde je répète ça tous les ans, mais Poudlard devient...oppressant. J'ai hâte de me tirer pour ne plus avoir à supporter les regards désapprobateurs des profs et les rumeurs idiotes des élèves. Être la pire garce de l'école n'apporte pas que des privilèges. Jusqu'à ma cinquième année, j'avais encore quelques amis. Puis, j'ai couché avec toutes les personnes qui ne me détestaient pas déjà. Et les jeter comme des chiffons n'a pas joué en la faveur de ma popularité.

Mais surtout, j'aimerai bien renouveler mon lot de conquêtes, je commencer à m'ennuyer.

Dire ça me donne sûrement une image de fille désinvolte et libertine et c'est exactement ce que je suis. Les vierges effarouchées, très peu pour moi. Enfin sauf quand je peux les coincer dans un recoin sombre pour leur montrer les choses les plus déroutantes qu'elles n'ont jamais vu. Je suis machiavélique.

Je consens qu'il y a peut-être une limite entre les intellos coincées et se taper toute l'école, sûrement, mais je n'ai pas dû la voir. Et puis une conscience aussi... cette chose que j'ai dû perdre en chemin, le même jour que ma virginité.

Je suis assisse sur un des nombreux escaliers en pierre de l'école, nous sommes en milieu d'après-midi, et je suis surprise d'entendre des bruits de pas. Une voix froide se fait entendre derrière moi, me sortant de ma torpeur.

- Bouge de là.

Je me retourne pour faire face à l'imbécile qui me dérange et je ne suis pas vraiment surprise de me retrouver face à James Potter, le populaire et insupportable play boy de Gryffondor, accompagné de ses fidèles toutous, le loup garou (et son air constipé entre nous) et mon traître de cousin, l'animagus.

J'hausse un sourcil parce que sérieusement ? Il aurait pu trouver une meilleure réplique.

- Dis donc Potter, tu n'as pas encore mis une laisse à Remus et Sirius ? Je suis surprise, être accompagné par un toutou noir et un loup garou fou furieux n'est pas une chose que le ministère apprécierait. Enfin, tu pourras toujours les attacher à un arbre si tu te lasses d'eux.

Je vois Sirius adressé un regard amusé à Remus, apparemment ce n'est pas tout les jours que quelqu'un se dresse contre eux. Et je dois dire que je regrette légèrement ce que Sirius est devenu, j'étais proche de lui quand nous étions enfants, il semblait partager mon goût du risque et des bêtises contrairement à Narcissa.

James soupire bruyamment, apparemment il n'a pas le courage de se battre aujourd'hui. Dommage, ça m'aurait bien occupée.

Après un regard sanglant à leur petite troupe, je m'éloigne en direction des appartements de Cissy. Il paraît qu'elle se retrouve en colocation avec Evans, la mascotte de la bande de Potter – et l'ex du petit chef au passage.

Alors que je suis presque arrivée près des cachots, j'aperçois quelqu'un qui vient dans ma direction. La lumière faible et les murs en pierre ne fournissent pas une bonne luminosité pour que je distingue clairement.

Et mon karma doit être vraiment mauvais parce que je me retrouve nez à nez avec McGonagall qui semble très contrariée de me voir.

Enfin, je suppose que c'est normal vu qu'elle me croise plus souvent dans les couloirs que dans sa salle de classe.

- Mademoiselle Black, je suis certaine que vous me cherchiez pour me rendre votre devoir sur la métamorphose des animagus, n'est ce pas ?

Et merde.

J'avais totalement zappé que je devais lui rendre ce devoir. Et ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais fait. En plus, je suis sûre que je n'étais même pas là quand elle a donné ce travail. Mais vu son humeur massacrante je vais éviter de lui le rappeler.

Je trouve une excuse plausible et elle me laisse tranquille, elle semble.. préoccupée. Et ça m'arrange bien, j'ai d'autres choses à faire. Comme raconter tous mes malheurs à ma sœur en me faisant une manucure. Superficielle ? Totalement.

Je rentre dans leur salon privé (et entre nous, les préfets sont biens trop privilégiés) et aperçois Lily Evans, le nez dans un bouquin. C'est moi où elle n'a pas de vie ?

Je lui jette un regard sanglant avant de la provoquer un peu.

- Tu ne devrais pas être en train d'écouter la vie totalement inintéressante de Potter ?

Elle lève les yeux de son livre et son regard semble empli de curiosité, je crois qu'elle est heureuse de pouvoir se distraire un peu.

- Je suis étonnée, à cette heure ci tu as déjà perdu tous tes vêtements. Tes conquêtes innocentes auraient-elles enfin compris que tu n'es qu'une pauvre peste nymphomane ?

Alors que je m'apprête à lui lancer une réplique cinglante, Narcissa, que je n'avais pas vu sortir de la salle de bains, intervient en prononçant mon nom de manière explicite genre « tu te ramènes et tu cesses de tourmenter ma coloc, histoire que j'ai l'espoir de passer une année entière sans qu'elle me déteste ». Ok, le message est passé.

Je la suis dans leur chambre et m'écroule sur le premier lit, épuisée par mon entraînement de Quidditch du matin.

On reste ainsi sans parler et je sais que Cissy est en colère contre mes paroles venimeuses envers sa colocataire. Malgré moi, je lui attire beaucoup d'ennuis, mes rapports avec les autres élèves étant...compliqués ?

Je prends la parole, sur un ton que je veux assuré, mais ma voix tremble légèrement.

- Cissy... désolée ?

Ce sont des piètres excuses je m'en rends bien compte, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude. En général, je n'essaye jamais de me faire pardonner mais Narcissa est ma meilleure amie et ma sœur alors c'est une des rares personnes pour qui je fais des efforts.

Elle soupire mais je vois dans ses yeux qu'elle ne m'en veut pas. J'essaye d'alléger l'ambiance en changeant de sujet.

- Et sinon, comment ça se passe avec Lily ?

L'espace d'un instant je vois une petit lueur dans ses yeux, elle paraît heureuse de parler d'elle. Etrange.. Mais je ne vais pas l'embêter maintenant qu'elle semble plus détendue.

- Ca se passe plutôt bien, très bien en fait. On se croise le plus souvent mais ce n'est pas une colocataire pénible. Pour une Gryffondor, elle est..cool

Et je jurerai qu'elle voulait dire un autre mot. Et puis honnêtement, Gyffondor ? Cool ? J'ai loupé un épisode.

On continue à discuter quand je me rends compte qu'il est 18 heures. Merlin, je suis en retard !

- Merde ! Je dois partir Cissy, je suis à la bourre pour euh, une retenue.

Elle hausse un sourcil suspicieusement. Elle ne me croit pas. Mais là, je dois partir sinon je vais me faire tuer. Et la personne que je retrouve en serait bien capable.

Je traverse les couloirs en courant et rentre dans une salle de classe abandonnée.

Elle est là, comme toujours. Sa mini-jupe remontant sur le haut de ses cuisses, son chemisier chiffonné, ses boucles rousses tombant nonchalamment sur ses épaules, son regard me toisant avec mépris.

- Tu es en retard.

Une constatation. Je peux sentir toute la haine qui la dévore dans sa voix, son envie de me griffer, de me mordre, d'abîmer fougueusement mon corps, et c'est ce qu'elle fera.

Comme à chaque fois.

Je m'approche dangereusement d'elle, d'un pas dynamique pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de m'insulter. Je passe ma main dans sa nuque et agrippe fortement ses cheveux. Elle ne crie pas, elle ne veut pas montrer sa douleur. Et je romps notre contact visuel par un baiser violent. Ce n'est que le début de notre jeu. Un passe temps douloureux et bienfaisant. Maladif et addictif.

Elle descends ses lèvres dans mon cou et laisse des marques violacées sur ma peau pâle. Il y aura encore des traces. Parce qu'il y a toujours des traces, dans notre jeu.

Et aujourd'hui, je suis bien décidée à ne pas perdre. Alors je la renverse sur le large bureau d'ébène et déboutonne fiévreusement son chemisier. Sa cravate rouge et or tombe au sol en même temps que ma jupe, sans que je remarque ma nudité.

Ma bouche embrasse son ventre, la courbe de ses hanches et je descends plus bas, toujours plus bas. Et sans voir son visage, je peux sentir le sourire de jouissance qui se dessine sur ses lèvres. Et elle perd. Elle pousse le premier gémissement de plaisir.

Alors le rythme de notre jeu s'accélère, les caresses deviennent des châtiments et chacune de nous utilise sa langue, ses ongles, ses dents, ses lèvres pour infliger à l'autre une souffrance dans l'extase. Car nous ne donnons jamais, nous infligeons. Nous sommes deux êtres cruels qui s'amusent dans les jeux interdits.

Elle est mon petit péché du jour.

Une fois au ciel, le jeu s'arrête. Essoufflée, je suis étendue sur le sol froid pour reprendre mes esprits. Je peux voir le plaisir qui s'efface dans son regard, tandis qu'elle fixe avec envie ma poitrine proéminente. Aujourd'hui, il n'y a aura pas de second round.

Je me lève et une fois que je juge ma tenue et mon maquillage convenable, je me dirige vers la porte. Mais avant d'être sortie de la salle, je me retourne vers elle et la toise avec intensité et mépris.

- Demain, 19h, à la salle sur demande. Sois pas en retard Prewett.

Elle hoche la tête en consentement avec mes paroles. Alors, comme chaque soir, je vais aux salles de bains des dortoirs pour évaluer les dégâts et me doucher longuement. Pour enlever l'odeur de pomme qui résiste sur ma peau car personne ne doit jamais savoir que je couche avec Molly.

_C'était en avril dernier._

_Je supportais de moins en moins cette Gryffondor, forte au Quidditch qui traînait avec Potter et sa bande. _

_Après un match qui avait opposé nos deux maisons où on avait perdu, je me changeais nerveusement dans les vestiaires. Je détestais perdre._

_Molly rentra dans le local puant de transpiration des filles, un sourire idiot sur les lèvres. Elle se figea en me voyant et mes jointures de doigts de crispèrent. Les veines de ma peau déjà blanchâtre, ressortirent en filaments bleutés. _

_Elle m'évita et partit près de son casier pour commencer à se changer. Une fois en sous-vêtements, je l'observais. Sa peau hâlée semblait douce et parsemée de taches de rousseur. Par Merlin, je voulais abîmer ce corps, la marquer de toute ma haine._

_Elle avait vu que je la mattais._

_Bah alors Bellatrix, en plus de perdre au Quidditch, t'es en manque de sexe ?_

_C'en était trop. La goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. J'ai bondi sur elle en la plaquant au carrelage froid. Et je lui ai fait l'amour. _

_C'était si sauvage, si mesquin, si brutal. Dans notre acte, nous avons mis toute notre colère, nos tourments et notre frustration._

_Durant les mois qui suivirent, nous n'avons pas arrêté. D'abord une fois par semaine, puis une fois par jour. Même pendant l'été, nous avons réussi à nous voir pour déverser notre haine dans le sexe. Nous en avions fait un acte immoral, sale et réellement pervers. _

_Devant les autres, nous étions juste deux ennemies sportives. Mais dans les sombres recoins de Poudlard, nous devenions deux filles en manque d'affection qui se comportaient comme des prostituées. _

Je sais que Cissy se doute de quelque chose. Mon odeur, mon comportement, mes excuses bidons pour expliquer mes absences... elle n'est pas dupe. Mais comment pourrais-je lui avouer que je me tape ma pire ennemie juste parce que je suis mal dans ma peau ?

Le lendemain matin, je me rendors en cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Et franchement, quelle est l'utilité de ce cours ? Comme si il y aurait une guerre à jour ! En tout cas, je n'ai rien à craindre, je suis une Black, je ne serai jamais dans le camp des faibles.

Notre cours en commun avec les Gryffondor est toujours calme, le moment idéal pour se reposer. Mais au milieu d'heure, je relève un peu la tête et voir Narcissa en train de fixer la table de Potter et Evans. Elle ne serait quand même pas en train de reluquer James Potter quand même ?

Finalement, je ne suis peut-être pas la seule à cacher quelque chose.

Dumbledore -notre directeur et professeur- me laisse tranquille. C'est un des rares profs à ne pas m'enquiquiner dans je décide de dormir. Il doit savoir que je suis un cas désespéré.

Il semble si stoïque en permanence.. à croire qu'il se drogue. Je secoue la tête tellement mon hypothèse semble improbable ! Dumbledore en train de se piquer l'avant bras ou en train d'aspirer des rails de cocaïne...j'aimerai bien voir ça, tiens.

Enfin, après ma sieste et mes idées loufoques, je me rends en cours de botanique que nous avons en commun avec les Serdaigles.

Une fois dans la serre, je lance un regard cruel à Prewett et m'installe à côté de Narcissa. Notre nouvelle prof, Lysandra Benson, me fait presque peur. Elle est si...étrange. Elle est toujours habillée de manière très excentrique, portant des bijoux insolites et coiffant ses longues boucles blondes avec des objets déroutants.

Je la soupçonne d'être complètement tarée. Sérieusement, Poudlard ne pourrait pas avoir des professeurs normaux des fois ?

Elle me sort de mes pensées en m'interrogeant. C'est bien ma veine.

- Mademoiselle Black, pourriez vous me dire la différence entre la cricasse et...

Je ne l'écoute déjà plus. Je tourne la tête vers Cissy en signe de détresse mais elle me fait comprendre qu'elle ne compte pas m'aider. Merlin, à quoi ça sert d'avoir un génie de sœur si elle refuse de vous sauvez la mise ?

Je m'aperçois que Benson attend toujours sa réponse compte tenu du silence dans la serre. Alors j'entreprends ce que je fais toujours quand je n'ai pas d'autre choix. J'essaye de déstabiliser le professeur. Je pourrai improviser mais c'est une technique qui a ses limites, j'ai abandonné en cinquième année.

Je plonge mon regard noir dans ses prunelles bleus et merlin, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'ils étaient si clairs. Ses prunelles ressemblent à une rivière gelée, elles sont là à me fixer avec intensité, tels des diamants, sans lâcher prise.

Mais elle n'hausse même pas un sourcil. Je la regarde, suspecte. D'habitude les adultes sont gênés par cette observation et ils détournent la tête avant de changer de sujet mais pas elle. Non, le professeur Benson semble voir ce duel de regard comme un jeu.

Et j'en ai assez des jeux.

_J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, j'ai bien aimé écrire certaines scènes. Le projet n'arrivera pas avant jeudi prochain au mieux, je passe mon oral de français avant. _

_Et il sera en POV Lily !_


	3. Chapter 3

Mes chers lecteurs de Fleurs de Printemps. Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que ma fiction ne sera pas poursuivie. Je ne l'avais pas mise à jour depuis de nombreux mois, laissant en suspens son éventuelle suite, mais c'est définitif, je ne parviens pas à écrire dessus. Je sais qu'elle plaisait à certains d'entre vous, mais le ton est trop léger pour moi, et je n'ai pas le temps de m'investir dans une fiction aussi longue. Je sais aussi que c'est désagréable de ne pas connaître une fin, mais comme je n'en étais qu'au début, je pense que vous n'avez pas eu le temps d'être vraiment happés par cette histoire. Je vous présente donc mes plus sincères excuses, vous remercie pour vos reviews, et la seule chose que je puisse faire, c'est de vous diriger vers mes autres fictions (certaines reprennent le couple Lily/Narcissa).

Je supprimerai sans doute cette fiction dans les semaines à venir. Merci de votre compréhension, et à bientôt, je l'espère.


End file.
